


To Struggle With Nonsense

by killajokejosie



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of passion, Edmund begins to overthink it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Struggle With Nonsense

He struggled, ever so slightly, with the actual chain of events that brought him to this exact position. He was, in fact, wide awake and fully alert during the entire ordeal, but that meant absolutely nothing when one's alertness became questionable. A sound mind is not made from a hard drink.

He took a deep breath, the whole room still thick with the stench of sweat and semen. Despite all of this, he felt cold, he felt exposed. 

Jackson was fast asleep. Rightfully so. Perhaps, more exposed than he was, but it didn't show. Not one bit. He coughed, stirred a bit in his sleep, but was not even bothered enough to roll over or find a more comfortable position. 

He propped himself up on his elbow. He began watching his bedfellow dream the night away as if it were any average night. He wasn't as uneasy.

Edmund battled himself over having his man in his bed. Completely knocking himself down to nothing for participating in such carnal activities with the American. 

But, as much as he hated to even begin thinking about it, this was who he was. This was the man he had always been on the inside. A little bit, anyways, at least, often doing everything in his power to push such thoughts from his head. It was wrong of him to be that way. He took a wife, did his best to fall in love.

Captain Homer Jackson was different, however. He had been so different to him that he let down his walls. The Captain conquered the Detective Inspector. 

He would only ever do something that insane for him. He would only ever allow such a man to take him to those extremes.

With each moment that passed, he thought more about the chain of events. There really wasn't any reason to struggle with it. Wherever this madness was headed, he was enjoying it. 

"Are you still awake?" Jackson asked, sleepily.

Reid chuckled softly. "Unfortunately, I am,"

"Hmm..." The American rolled his body toward the Inspector. "I bet I could think of a few ways to remedy that situation,"

Before he could come up with a decent response, Homer was sliding his hand down his chest. Certain to move lower.

It was all infallibly interesting. 


End file.
